


Being by your side

by GardenSystem



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Gay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenSystem/pseuds/GardenSystem
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 47





	Being by your side

The small, metallic bedroom was filled with the soft sound of a large cat’s footsteps. Soft, concerned mewling escaping the magic beast every so often.

“She will be here soon Melog.” Catra said, trying to calm her animal. She sat on the soft bed. It was much softer than the beds she had while working for the horde, and normally, she could sleep in the coldest and hardest places, but not now. Catra could not find any rest. She was sitting with her legs to her chest, her tail wrapped around them.

Catra looked down at her own hands, they felt restless, she sought someplace to put them, but right now, nowhere would fit. She let out a sigh “just a bit more.” Her ears hung low until suddenly she heard the faint sound of footsteps, her ears instantly jolted up and she got herself ready, sitting upright ready in a battle pose.

The footsteps got closer, just outside the door now. And when suddenly the doors opened and Catra could see the silhouette of her target against the light coming from the hallway, she pounced.

“Catra, what are you doing?” Adora yelled out as she got pinned to the ground, suddenly having Catra on top of her, again. 

“You’re late” Catra let out with a light growl “You promised you’d only take 30 minutes to scout that weird town with Bow, do you realise how long you took?” 

Adora chuckled and sighed “I’m sorry, we got distracted, the place was much bigger than we thought. Besides, we weren’t gone for that long, were we?” she tilted her head up, looking at the small alarm she had set up next to their bed “it only took 40 minutes!” Adora let out surprised “you are this concerned for me over being 10 minutes late?” she asked and looked up at the girl still pinning her down.

  
Catra couldn’t help but blush, looking away from Adora. “I didn’t miss you, I was just… What if something happened to you?” Adora felt a bit touched by the girl’s concern for her until she noticed something in her words. “Catra… I never said you missed me.” Adora let out in a teasing tone. Catra blushed more intensely, getting off the girl and sitting next to her, curling up again as she sat. “Adora… Am I not allowed to be concerned about my girlfriend’s wellbeing?”

“Awh, of course you are allowed to be concerned about me… But you don’t have to stay behind every time.” Adora sat up, crossing her legs as she reached an arm around her lover “it’s always such fun when we go on scouting missions together.”

“But these are your friends! You told them at dinner last night that you wish you could spend more time with them.” Catra whined softly, she hated being this vulnerable, especially in the middle of a hallway.

“Catra, they are your friends too now! And I do like spending time with them, but I like spending time with you more.” Adora smiled up at Catra, and she could swear for a second she saw her frown drop.”And hey, Bow and Glimmer are spending time with each other now anyway, so they can’t take me away from you now.” she gently prodded her side, hoping to cheer her up a little

“ugh, ill never understand those two. they are so… lovey-dovey together, I don’t know how they do it without throwing up” Catra chuckled softly, she didn’t hate them anymore, but still found the princess and her boyfriend a bit weird.

“Really? they are too lovey-dovey?” Adora chuckled with a smirk “You’re the one hiding inside and sulking all day waiting for a chance to pounce me.” Catra felt her hairs get upright, turning to Adora and growling softly “I’m not lovey-dovey… I did that because… because you forgot to feed Melog before you went out.” She said, trying to find any excuse not to get called out for her emotions

“Oh really, they don’t seem hungry now” Adora responded as Melog sat next to them, purring softly, clearly happy to see Adora again.

“Okay fine” Catra let out with an exasperated sigh “I missed you, okay? When you go out for your missions and I stay behind… I don’t know what to do.” She sighed and rested her head on the top of her knees, wanting to ignore the rest of the world for a moment..

Adora felt a bit bad, she knew how much Catra hated talking about her emotions. She began to question if she should have dropped it, or pry further and allow Catra to break down her walls “Catra” She eventually said softly, the arm that was snaked around her, now finding the girl’s shoulder “Come, why don’t we go and spend some time together. I saw a really nice field just a bit to the north of here.” She tried gently prodding her to get her attention again. “Wanna bet I can get there faster than you?” That finally managed to get Catra to look up, a smirk on her face “Oh no, I’ll be there way faster than you” She smirked, and before Adora could register it, Catra began running, heading out of the ship and towards the field Adora mentioned.

  
Adora ran after her girlfriend as fast she could. Determined to catch her before she could reach the field. slowly but surely, Adora began catching up to Catra “You’re fast, but not fast enough!” Adora shouted ahead. Catra just chuckled “I’m quicker than you think.”

Just before Adora could catch up to her, Catra let herself fall to the floor, tripping Adora and rolling with her onto the field of grass. At the end of it, Adora came out on top, pinning Catra down to the ground for once “hah, got you, I win.” Catra let out a soft whine at first, trying to fight back and get loose from her, but when she opened her coloured eyes and looked up at Adora, she fell silent and her eyes widened. “Wow” is all she managed to let out, the image of her girlfriend decorated beautifully by the stars and a large, bright nebula behind her.

Catra seemed to forget most of her worries “when we were younger… could you ever have imagined all of this?” The words seemed to take her girlfriend by surprise. The blonde let go of her and sat up next to her “I… no, I could never imagine any of this, such a massive universe, going on such grand adventures, being She-ra” She sighed happily “could you?”

“What? No.” Catra let out and sat up as well, looking at Adora like she was an idiot “I don’t care about any of that, about adventures, or magical powers. I meant could you imagine such beautiful places… such fantastic stars in the sky” She finally wore a full smile at her face “us being… together.” Normally saying jus that would make Catra too flustered, but not right now, right now she was peaceful.

“Catra… we’ve always been together… Even on opposite sides… In my heart, you never left my side.” Adora reached over to cup Catra’s cheek gently. “I don’t mean that… I mean like we are now. I was always too afraid to tell you how I really felt. A-and somedays I still am, but nothing makes me happier than being by your side” Catra still didn’t quite word it the way she wanted to, but she hoped Adora understood what she meant. Catra gently put her head on Adora’s shoulder, letting out a soft purr   
“Awwwh, Catra. I know what you mean… And I love you too” Adora whispered softly, for only Catra had to hear it. The two girls faced each other, both blushing a gentle pink. Adora was the first to reach over, gently kissing her girlfriend. After a little bit, Catra broke the kiss, laying her head happily on Adora’s shoulder again and staring at the stars with her. Happy that she truly understood.


End file.
